


New Ducklings

by Jathis



Series: Hunger Wars/ Star Games [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Sign Language, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Resistance; Avox!Poe finds new ducklings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Ducklings

“Has anybody seen Poe?” Finn fought the urge not to drown at the distrustful glances thrown his way. He had known this would happen, he had been a Peacekeeper. Poe had assured him that it would take time but eventually it would stop.

Finn just wished it would stop a little sooner.

“Never mind,” he muttered, turning to walk away to continue his search. “I’ll find him on my own. This place is big but it can’t be that big…right?”

In the end he found Poe by his laughter. The sound caught his attention immediately and Finn moved to follow it, curious as to what the Avox was doing. What he found was Poe sitting in one of the quieter rooms of the base, surrounded by the younger members of the Resistance, both Avox and not alike.

Poe sat in a chair, smiling and laughing as he signed, waiting for the others to do as he did in turn. He looked up when he heard Finn and his smile brightened, waving a hand at the other.

“Hi,” Finn said, stepping into the room. He ignored the way some of the younger Avox flinched away from him, moving to sit beside Poe.

Poe however had noticed. *This is my friend,* he signed slowly. He looked over at Finn and gestured for him to translate what he said as well. *This is my friend. He has never hurt anyone. He helped me escape and get here. I expect all of you to be kind to my friend.*

He couldn’t help but blush as he translated. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

*I’m teaching them all how to sign. It’s going to be important once we win so we can talk to each other, right?*

“Right,” Finn agreed. “It looks like you’ve found new ducklings,” he teased.

Poe laughed, nodding his head.


End file.
